iStill Love You
by KrisTheFangirl
Summary: As a storm rages outside Nora's house, Freddie wakes to a distraught Sam. What has her so upset? Is it somehting he said? The storm? Or both? Can he help get Sam through the night? Read to find out! Set during iStillPyscho. Major Seddie fluff warning!


SPOV

A loud thunderstorm raged just outside the small house in which we are trapped. Lighting flashed like paparazzi getting photographs of the biggest celebrities. Thunder boomed like a jet plane taking off. Storms are my biggest fear… Next to heartbreak. I know how horrible heartbreak is. I'd just experienced it with Freddie. And what he had said today, about me not caring about him, is still stabbing at my heart. Freddie knows how hard it is for me to express my feelings. I thought he knew that. I thought I knew him…

Another loud clap of thunder exploded from outside and I let out a pathetic whimper and pulled me knees up to my chest. I sat in a chair across from Carly. Freddie was on the couch. When the next streak of lightning came I whimpered again. I guess that had awakened the nub.

"Sam?" He asked groggily. At the sound of his voice I clutched my knees even tighter against myself. But I refused to answer him. Why should I?

Next thing I heard, beside the pouring rain and raging winds, was the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to my chair.

'_Just leave me alone, Fredward!' _I wanted to scream. But I held my tongue.

I felt him kneel next to my chair and place his warm hand on my knee.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. At the sound of his voice, the tears started leaking over my eyelids.

"Sam, please answer me. I know how scared you are of storms. Talk to me… Please…" He pleaded.

"No." I stated firmly. But, he could see right through me.

"I know you are crying, Sam. Trust me." He begged.

Finally I looked up and meet his eyes. His dark, big, loving eyes. "Why should I? Obviously I 'don't care about you!'" I mocked.

"What?" He asked surprised. How stupid can one extremely smart dork be?

"You said it yourself, Freddie. That Carly actually cares about you. I guess my loving you isn't the same as _caring _about you! Sorry for mistaking that!" I said harshly. BOOM! The thunder sounded again. "As if the stupid storm wasn't bad enough!" I added.

Tears from anger, betrayal, and fear continued to flow from my eyes.

"Sam, you know what I was doing. I was trying to go back to the normal. I thought that was what we were trying to do!" Freddie said.

"Not like that! You know better than _anyone _how hard it is for me to express my feelings! And when I told you I loved you, I didn't ever think you would shove that back in my face! I thought you loved me too!" I sobbed. More lightning flashed and I cringed and sobbed harder.

"I do love you, Sam! What do you want me to do then? Pretend we are over it? Though obviously we aren't, or be best friends? Or what, Sam? I don't know what to do! It is back and forth, back and forth, everyday! You know I love you! I didn't want us to break up. All I wanted was for you to be happy. Look at where that has gotten us!" He said. I could tell he was beginning to get emotional as well.

"Then why didn't you say so? These last few weeks have been some of the worst of my life!" I cried.

"Why did you say we should break up? That we didn't click? That it was… Mutual?" He retorted.

"Cause, I, well... I thought you weren't happy. I'm not perfect. Or sweet, smart, kind, or friendly like you and Carly. I'm me! Sam Puckett! Rude, annoying, selfish, loud! It is who I am!" I responded.

"You are NOT a single one of those things! You're headstrong, and feisty, and unique! But also incredibly beautiful, funny, intelligent, and loyal! THAT'S what I love about you. We are both so hell-bent on making the other happy that we lost our way. I don't' want you to change. I don't want _us _to change! We fell in love with each other and, for that reason, I know we don't need to change. Everything that you are makes me love you even more. Sam, baby, I swear, I didn't mean what I said earlier. Not a single word of it. I'm so sorry that I hurt you; because that is the last thing I ever want to do. You are so important to me." Freddie said truthfully. Never once did he take his eyes away from mine.

Then he reached up to my face and gently wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I love you…" I whispered in a cracked voice.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." And with that he placed his hands on my face and kissed me for the first time in weeks. He held my head steady in his strong hands and explored my mouth with more passion and love than ever before. I meet his kiss just as passionately with my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly.

The tears continued to fall from my eyes, freely. Soon, though, we broke apart in need of oxygen. Our foreheads rested against each other as we caught our breath. Again, the thunder boomed loudly but this time, Freddie wrapped both of his strong, capable arms around me and held me close. He knew how terrified I was of storms. We had spent many nights on the phone talking during them. I felt him began to stand up. Instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist to keep from falling out of his safe embrace. He sat down on the chair with me on his lap, trembling in his arms.

"I do love you Sam. So very much. I am so sorry…" He whispered against my temple. I pressed my face into his neck and snuggled closer.

"I know. I love you too… That was why I was so upset. I just couldn't believe that your feelings would leave that soon. It hurt. It was scary to me." I said truthfully.

"I was stupid. But, I didn't mean one word." He promised. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed again. I clutched his shirt in my fist and whimpered.

"Shh… It's going to be alright, Sam. It is just a storm, Sweetheart. I've got you. I've got you…" Freddie murmured into my ear as one of his hands rubbed my back, soothingly.

"I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too, Baby." He replied. He then kissed me again. Softly, unhurried. I was still scared, but now I was content. I knew nothing bad could happen to me in his arms, but the terror just wouldn't leave, completely.

"Does this mean we are back together?" He asked after a few minutes.

""I believe so." I said while lifting my head up to his and grinning. He then kissed my forehead, my nose, and finally my mouth. He pulled away but lingered there for a moment. His warm, sweet breath flowed across my face, making me feel safer than before. Then he wrapped his arms back around me and tucked my head underneath his chin. In this position I could hear the strong, steady sound of his heart, part of which was all mine, beating away inside his chest. Right then I forgot about being held hostage with this crazy Dirslitt family. I forgot about the raging storm just outside. I even forgot Carly was just a few feet from our little bubble.

The last thing I remember was Freddie whispering softly to me…

"I love you so much, baby. More than life itself. I swear I will never hurt you like that again." He whispered.

I was too tired to try and reply with coherent sentences. So I settled with entwining my fingers with his and snuggle even closer to him. Quickly, I fell into a very blissful sleep. I was sure he wasn't to far behind me.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I know it is very fluffy but I still think it is pretty adorable! Wish this would have happened in the real episode!**


End file.
